Always
by wozzie-chick
Summary: DRHG ficlet. Cute one shot!


**ALWAYS**

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the song! Its Always by Bon Jovi. (Love it!)_

The clappng stopped as Dumbledore walked centre stage. "And now for the final act in our Halloween Talent show" he said, "Mr Draco Malfoy!" Everybody just stared at him as if he had grown another head, everyone except for one girl.

That one girl was now standing, eyes transfixed to the stage, as the blonde Slytherin strode confidently to the microfone.

He cleared his throat and staring straight at her said, "This one's for you Hermione."

Gasps could be heard all over the Great Hall as the music began. Then the hushed whispers started, but when he opened his mouth and started to sing, everything went dead quiet, everyone was listening…

_This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
Its nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up _

Its been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

"Hermione!" Harry said tugging on her arm, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes fixed on the boy singing…the boy who broke her heart.

_Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way its meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, thats just me _

And I will love you, baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars dont shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - always

"Mia, you don't have to listen to this. We can leave!" Ginny said standing.

"No, I want to!" She answered never breaking eye contact with the Slytherin. If she had looked at her friends she would have seen the hurt flash across Harry's face.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye_

Hermione gasped as she remembered when she found the picture last month. The picture of Draco kissing Pansy Parkinson. It didn't bother her they were kissing, after all they had dated, but the photo was dated June 26th, 2006, their one year anniversary…one and a half years after Draco and Pansy had broken up! Draco claimed someone had changed the date, but she hadn't believed him. They were through! She had started dating Harry now, but her blonde Slytherin still haunted her thoughts.

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man _

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always

She found herself moving towards him, of hearing faintly Harry asking what she was doing, but not paying any attention. All she wanted was to be close to the boy singing. As he sung she made her way up on stage not once breaking eye contact until she was standing right in front of him…

_If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I wont pay  
To say these words to you_

As the instruments played he took her hands and whispered, "Believe me when I say I'm over Pansy Parkinson. I never kissed her while I was with you, let alone on our one year anniversary!"

_Well, there aint no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines _

And I will love you, baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars dont shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words dont rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - always

He smiled down at her, "I love you!" he said.

She replied, "You've never said that to me before?"

He chuckled, "Always!" He said as he held her close.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Harry. Hermione just stared at him in shock.

"This is the guy who broke your heart."

"I know that!" Hermione retorted.

"Well then what are you doing? He kissed another girl on your anniversary, or am I the only one who remembers that?"

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny said as she stood up.

"Mind your own buisness!" He yelled at her.

"Hey man!" Ron said standing aswell, "Don't ever talk to my sister like that again!"

Hermione looked at Draco who was staring back at her. In his eyes there was a sadness she could feel in her soul.

"I want to explain…" He started.

"Shhh!" she said placing a finger on his lips. "I don't care!"

He frowned, "Why?" he asked.

She smiled and leaning into him said, "Because I love you too!" before kissing him.

As they broke apart they whispered in unison, "Always!"

---§§§---

Review!!


End file.
